


A fine night of lovin'

by Mangotastic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors (Homestuck), Digital Art, Eggpreg, Height Differences, Illustrations, M/M, Multi, Oviposition, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangotastic/pseuds/Mangotastic
Summary: Dualscar enjoys a very hands-on approach that his mates take to alleviating his... Predicament.
Relationships: Orphaner Dualscar/The Signless/The Grand Highblood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	A fine night of lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkycat413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkycat413/gifts).



The heat had hit the mighty Orphaner Dualscar different this time, and for that, he could both fault and love his two mates. Their presence did, after all, make the deep and primal yearning inside the seadweller intensify. A warmth at the bottom of his belly persisted as his lovers' hands roamed all over his chest, naughtily teasing a descent towards his aching nook. He couldn't catch this breath enough between The Grand Highblood's nipping of his lips or adventurous tongue plundering his mouth, or the gentlest of kisses bestowed on his gills by The Signless. They would again take turns filling him up tonight, it was decided.

Brought low to his knees but feeling a better high than ever, the seadweller allowed himself to be unusually loud. The pleasant fullness and throbbing of his nook was constantly kept up first by his candy-red mate, then at a rougher pace, by the purple subjuggulator. His thighs were a mess of mixing colors, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Time slowly dissipated, giving way to the lull of their hips' thrusts. They must have been able to finish more than once each, stretching taut the skin of the seadweller's stomach. Full. Content. Fucked halfway out of his mind, he gave freely to his mates, feeling the product of their yesternight's pailing deep within himself. It was a sensation he was familiar with, the gentle pressure of gelatin-like spheres on his genebladder. Thinking about it made the privateer hiss and clench around the thick bulge in his nook. It was a season like no other to indulge in being used as his lovers' pail.


End file.
